Breaking the rules
by michgonzaga
Summary: "You're on your own sweetheart!" He said. I glared at the screen wanting to rip the other speaker apart, leaving me in fuming anger. At the same time breaking a promise I made.
1. Expected Life

**Breaking the rules**

Summary: "You're on your own sweetheart!" He said. I glared at the screen wanting to rip the other speaker apart, leaving me in fuming in anger. At the same time breaking a promise I made. Might be OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

Sakura's POV

School is such a pain in the ass. Yes I said it. A pain in the ass. I couldn't help but feel deep hatred towards my school. Everyone expects me to reach honor roll or top each class on every semester.

After all I'm Sakura Kinomoto. The rich and intelligent goody two shoes. The one every role model envies.

A voice broke my thoughts.

My teacher, Terumi, had called out my name.

"Ms. Kinomoto will you answer the question on the board." He said flatly.

I quickly glanced at Tomoyo my cousin and best friend. She mouth twenty one. Hurriedly, I grabbed a chalk-trying not to break it in the process, and wrote twenty one on the board.

"Correct as always Ms. Kinomoto." He commented with joy, glad that someone was paying attention to his lectures.

My heart calmed down filled with relief. I smiled and bowed down.

"Arigatou Terumi-sensei." I said sitting down.

Thank you I mouth Tomoyo back.

She smiled and returned to listen to the boring lecture.

* * *

It was twelve-thirty and I was starving to death. My stomach was grumbling during Literature class. I felt nauseous. Luckily, the bell rang and saved me from hurling all over the class.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Tomoyo asked noticing my pale face. She was always the one who could read through me.

I smiled, "I'm fine Tomoyo-chan." trying to reassure her, she was always keen of everyone's emotion. Noticing the classroom was empty I let my stomach growl.

I finally let out, "AAAHHH! TOMOYO-CHAN I'M SO HUNGRY! "

Yes this was me a whining brat that doesn't care about anything when I'm starving.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." Tomoyo suggested.

I smiled and nodded.

We walked side by side to the cafeteria. I heard a couple of girls giggle as I passed them. The next thing I knew I was on the ground my face crashed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Tomoyo's voice filled with worry.

Tomoyo helped me stand up and I quickly saw a bunch of girls smiling towards me. I felt anger rise up inside of me. My face was heating up. Tomoyo went near one of the girls and said,

"Which one of you did it?" She hissed at them. They were all quiet for a second. A girl with blonde hair that look like it was dyed came up and said,

"I did it why?" The girl said with confidence, "what are you going to do about it bitch?"

I noticed Tomoyo was about to slap her, I held her just in time and told her she's not worth it. Tomoyo's eyes soften and she had calmed down.

"Let's go," I said softly not wanting to cause a scene. Many other students were looking directly at us.

As we started to leave, I felt the girl was smirking towards me. She had won and I had lost.

* * *

School was finally over. My head was throbbing in pain. I picked up my things and headed towards the gate.

"Sakura-chan hold on!" I heard Tomoyo's voice.

I saw her running towards me, her black hair flowing from face to her back.

"Where are you heading, leaving me behind again?" She said teasingly.

"Maybe," I said grinning from ear to ear, "I'm heading home."

"Aww…." She said while pouting," I was thinking about bringing you to the mall with me today!"

I winced slightly. I wasn't much of person who loves to go shopping unlike Tomoyo, who on the other hand loves the mall. Sometimes I wonder how we are related since we have so many differences. Her hair was black while mine was auburn. Her eyes were amethythsts while mine were green. She has long flowing hair that reaches her back while mine was shoulder length.

"Pwease…" She begged her amethysts eyes gleaming with excitement.

I sighed, "I have to do some work for father." I said gritting through my teeth. " They need me to help them with um-some things…"

She shot me a look. She knew I was lying.

"Alright…" She said sounding defeated, "But tomorrow you have no excuses!" And with that she had left.

I smiled and headed home.

* * *

I opened the door to the house since it was always unlocked.

"I'm home!" I yelled. Nobody replied. The house was empty. I smiled again. This was my time…

I quickly tossed my belongings not caring if my papers were ripped. It was time…

I ran towards the bathroom and filled the tub with water. I felt something staring at me. I glared at my own reflection. That person I'm seeing is a monster… A monster that would soon fade away and disappear from this world…forever…

I felt water on my feet. The tub was overflowing. I stepped into the cool water but slipped. I felt myself hit my head on the tub. I knew I was bleeding but it just doesn't matter to me anymore. Life's just too cruel.


	2. Who I am

I messed up completely at the first chapter. I've also notice that I haven't even clarified details. Sakura is not in high school. She is only in 6th grade going to 7th. Now it may not make sense why I wouldn't make them teenagers instead. I wanted people to see that even young people could also do the same thing.

SAKURA- 13 turning 14 next year

I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything else only the plot.

Chapter 2- Awakening from darkness…

Darkness….

All I could see is darkness…

I felt my head throbbed more….

My mind whirled over and over….

Have I made it to the other side of life, where cruelty and pain never existed?

Or have I made it to, where happiness and satisfaction never existed?

Either way, all I knew was I was floating in darkness. My whole being had disappeared. Maybe I had made a mistake. Maybe I…..

Bright light suddenly flashed before my eyes. It hurt just feeling the light enveloped around me with it's heat. I found myself in my room. There was someone here. My vision still a blur from the blinding light. I couldn't make out the face.

"Sakura…" The being had said so faintly I could barely hear.

I knew instantly who it was. My Mother, Nadeshiko. I forced myself to smile realizing that she was next to me. I was lying in my bed with my mother's worried expression plastered on her beautiful face. I sighed. Here she was again…. Interfering with everything I've about to do once again. I flash her a fake smile. She sighed in relief, happy that I was still alive and well. Well physically anyways.

"Nadeshiko…" I began to speak. My voice was obviously hoarse. I saw her flinched, like always. I don't know why, but I could never bring myself to call her mother ever since…

She interrupted my thoughts.

"How are you Saku-"My eyes darken. She suddenly stopped.

"Gomen…" Nadeshiko apologize silently, "I told Tomoyo you were sick so you didn't went to school today. It's summer vacation now anyways." She stood up and quickly left the room.

I sighed again and frowned. I stood up and walked towards the mirror at the edge of my room. I stared at my reflection, if I could call it mine. I tilted my head and noticed a white band that was colored with dried blood around it.

'_Nadeshiko' _

She always somehow knows when I'm going to act recklessly, as she would say to my father. The woman thinks she could read me like an open book.

I went back to bed, not knowing what to do. I glanced around my room and smirked inwardly. My dear classmates always predicted that my room would be filled with flowers, stuff animals, and the color pink. They say that it would be the most obvious. But as usual they were wrong. My room was far from being filled by all those _things._ My room was covered with different types of computers and game systems. Yes, I'm a fan of videogames. A BIG VIDEOGAME FAN and A HARDCORE GAMER. In fact, I collect all types of systems even from the Nintendo 64. The only one who knows about this was my family and Tomoyo. Nobody else knew. Yet I wish I could show it. But I couldn't. Not because I wanted to be popular because I like to keep things private.

I grabbed my Playstation 3 controller and quickly turn it on. I have different types of usernames. I have many reasons why I have so many. First, I'm usually filled with hate mails. Second, my father would sometimes use my PS3 because he is retired and have nothing else to do. And last but not least, I'm being stalked because I'm a girl. The last reason was the most sickening out of all. Though there are some that doesn't mind having a girl play a game system.

My controller for my PS3 was a bit messed up and accidentally landed on my dad's username Tinapa, meaning dried fish. I shrugged and decided to use it since my father never even bother to log in. I slipped in the game which was a survival shooting horror called Resident Evil. The game was about the break of virus that turned people into living dead and mutating them in the process. I quickly entered a game called "versus mode." This consists of four people from all over the world fighting against each other or teaming by pairs to fight the other team. There were two separate teams the Bravo team and the Alpha team.

I turned on my microphone which is a Bluetooth that enables me to communicate with other players. I noticed there was only one session.

**TEAM SURVIVORS**

'_That's weird...There should at least be more…" _

I entered the session. The owner's name was Cyan and the stage where the game will take place is on the village. He had a Bluetooth too and we started a conversation.

**PLAYER 4 HAS ARRIVED.**

'_One more player…." _

**PLAYER 3 HAS ARRIVED**

I chose my character **JILL VALENTINE BSSA. ** While the others played as **ALBERT WESKER**, one of the main antagonist of the game.

Cyan and Hitokiri ALPHA** TEAM**

Tinapa and Wesker1932 **BRAVO TEAM**

The game usually starts where the players are scattered all over the map. Each player has a handgun as their basic weapons. However, there are weapons that could be obtained. There was also a limit of time but you could extend it when you hit a timer. Josh, the man in the helicopter, would announce the rules of the game.

Josh: I got us a chopper heading your way now. Defeat other players to gain points.

My character was placed on the side where nobody could shoot me from afar. My partner, was on the other side. I quickly ran past the enemies next to my partner. Suddenly I found myself surrounded by enemies. I saw my partner, running. I yelled out to my partner through my Bluetooth. Then I heard a voice.

"You're on your own sweetheart!" he said as he slides down from one of the ropes. When I realized it was my partner's, my character had died.

I glared at the screen, clutching my controller. I was fuming with anger and started to formulate a plan inside my mind. I smirked.

"_This is going to be fun."_

My partner was next to me and was heading to the timer close to the edge of the map. I took my rocket launcher out and shot it directly where he was.

**WESKER1932 had died.**

I smiled inwardly and began to laugh. I stopped. It's been a long time since I've truly laughs. How come this idiot made me laugh?

"Why did you do that?" My so called idiot partner asked. I smiled.

"Because I felt like it." I replied nonchalantly. I noticed the time had run out.

Josh: You failed your objective. On the chopper you two.

I don't know why I send a friend request to the idiot. I was in more shock that he accepted it. Something in my heart began to feel again. I shook my head. I shouldn't feel this way. I can't.

"I'm gonna log in tomorrow." He said and left. It felt like a command

I felt empty again, as he left the game. I noticed that it was 2:00 am in the morning. I turn off my PS3 and TV and began to drift to sleep, wondering what was going to happen next.


End file.
